1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a gas appliance, and more particularly to a circuit structure of a gas valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas appliances (i.e., gas stoves, water heaters, fireplaces) are commonly seen in homes nowadays, which make modern people's life more convenient and comfortable. However, without proper design of protection, gas appliances can be hazardous. To better ensure the safety of using such appliances, gas valves are usually designed to include a main valve and a safety valve, wherein the main valve regulates gas flows, and the safety valve decides whether to supply gas or not.
In addition, a gas appliance usually uses a driver to drive the main valve and the safety valve to precisely control the operation. In all aspects, how to effectively ensure the safety and reduce the cost of manufacturing at the same time has become a main topic for manufacturers.